Harry Potter and The Hufflepuff
by MiraQuinn
Summary: Harry dies in his battle with Voldemort in the graveyard but Death gives him a second chance and the tools necessary to defeat the so-called-Dark-Lord. However Harry is not alone as he restarts his journey. There is someone else who remembers the way things were. Susan Bones.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Guess whose back? Back again? Sooner than you'd expect I reckon. This is the prologue and first chapter for my story _Harry Potter and the Hufflepuff._ For those just tuning in it's a rewrite of my story Harry Potter and the Altered Fate with Susan Bones. Expect this to be different than the other one. Least I hope so.

I made some changes and I will be making more as the story goes along. Let me know what you think

Also if anyone has any good cover art, I'd be eternally grateful!

AS ALWAYS: Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review!

Without further adieu... *lights dim, screen opens*

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
_  
**Harry Potter and the Hufflepuff**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter groaned as he opened his eyes. The light all around him was bright. He covered his eyes and fixed his glasses until he managed to get adjusted to the bright light. He stood up and looked around. He was somewhere familiar but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Wherever he was, he was alone.  
He wondered out loud, "Is this…."

"King's Cross Station. Only a lot nicer," came a feminine voice from behind him.

He spun around to see a woman with dark hair standing a few feet away from him. She didn't look anything special. She was just wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of black boots.

"Who are you? Are we…dead," asked Harry.

"To answer your 2nd question first…yes but no. Kind of. As for the first I am Death, at your service." With that she took a bow.

"Wow…you look different than I expected."

"Let me guess. Skeleton with a giant scythe and a dark foreboding cloak? I gave that up years ago. I only bring it out for costumes parties…or people who deserve to have the stuffing scared out of them," Death replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Well I was gonna say attractive but...ya know...whatever floats your boat," Harry replied confidently. If he really was meeting Death he might as well play it cool. "I don't suppose you could do that and scare the bejesus out of Draco Malfoy for me huh? It'd make for a great joke."

Death looked at him and grinned. "Ever the Marauder, just like your father."

"You knew my father?"

"I know everyone. I'm Death."

Harry looked at her nervously, "so um….what happens now?"

"Well that depends on you actually. What is the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought about it. The last thing he remembered was he was starting the final task of the triwizard cup. He and Cedric had made it to the cup by working together but when the grabbed hold of it they were taken to a graveyard where Cedric had been killed in a surprise ambush by Peter Pettigrew. Then he had been knocked out. He woke up tied to a gravestone and had unwillingly taken part in the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. After that he was released and made to duel Voldemort. He didn't remember anything after that.

"Did…did Voldemort…he..," Harry stammered.

"He killed you. Yes. As he expected too. However this is not the end for you my friend. There is still more for you to do and this time we're going to do it right. Show that bastard who is boss. He has evaded Death long enough and his penitence is due." She paused for a moment before she placed a smile on her face. "This time around we're going to give you some help though. Someone else who will remember this timeline as well. Someone who lost her parents in the first wizarding war as well. I think you'll know her already but I'll give you two a moment or two alone." With that Death snapped her fingers and there was a bright flash of light.  
When Harry managed to clear his vision he saw a familiar face in front him with long red hair. She looked just as confused as he had been.

"Hello Susan."

Susan spun around to see the only other person around her was none other than Harry Potter. She smiled at the familiar face in front of her.

"Harry! Thank goodness! Not that it isn't every girl's dream to be alone with the famous Harry Potter but would you mind filling me in about where we are," she asked with a grin.

"Far as I can tell King's Cross….only cleaner."

Susan looked around for a moment before continuing. "Ok so that answers where, now how about why?"

"I can answer that," Death said as she popped in next to Harry, "you see the triwizard tournament was a trap. Well more specifically the triwizard cup was a trap. Harry and Cedric had reached the cup by working together but when the touched the cup they were transported to a graveyard where Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew and Harry was forced into a duel with the newly resurrected Voldemort who killed him."

Susan looked shocked. "Is that true," she asked.

Harry nodded. "Susan Bones meet Death. Death, Susan Bones."

Susan looked at Death and then back to Harry. "Wait you mean Death as in…the Death right? Like from the Deathly Hollows?"

Harry shrugged confused. "I don't know about the Deathly Hollows being muggle raised and all but yes it is THE Death."

"Please just Death…or Marion if you prefer. I've always liked the name myself. Anyway Miss Bones you are here because you and Harry share quite a few things in common. You both lost your parents during the first wizarding war and you are both are going to be the only ones to remember this world. There's a few other things but I don't want to ruin the surprise," she said with a wink.

"I still don't really understand what is happening," Harry stated honestly, "or what Susan has to do with it."

"Let me put it simply for you two," Death began, "I'm going to send the two of you back in time to the day you started Hogwarts and you're going to get to do it all again…with a few changes. The big one is that I'm going to tell you all about the Horcruxes that Voldemort is using to keep himself alive as well as the prophecy about you and him." After going through the prophecy between Harry and Lord Voldemort, Death explained Horcruxes, what they were, how to find them and how to destroy them. "You now know how to defeat Voldemort. With that knowledge, go and bring forth a better future for all of mankind and send me Voldemort," she said with a wicked grin. "Now before you go I have one last thing for the two of you. I know you've already done this all and I'm sorry you have to do it again. Remember to talk to each other though. Together you two can make the future better for not just yourselves but for the wizarding world as a whole. Trust in each other and don't forget to love," she said with a sly grin. She snapped her fingers and there was another bright flash of light.

All of a sudden it was a lot noisier. As Harry looked around he found himself in the actual King's Cross station with his cart in front of him and his ticket for the Hogwarts Express in the other. That wasn't all. As Harry looked at his reflection in a nearby train he saw himself. Only he was 11 years old again….

**1**

Harry thought ahead of all the days that lie ahead. Thinking back, this was the day he met the Weasleys, Hermione and Neville. However, instead of the meeting the Weasleys first he looked ahead and saw a small, familiar redheaded girl with an adult and pushing a cart like his.

"Susan," Harry called out, "Susan Bones!"

The young redhead turned and smiled as she saw Harry approaching. "Hello Harry," she said as he pulled his cart up next to hers. "It's kind of hard to believe, isn't it? It feels like a dream. Yet here we are doing it all over again. The train ride, the boats, the sorting hat, all of it. I wonder if we will be placed in the same houses," she wondered out loud.

"I don't know," replied Harry. "You know what I do know though," Harry asked with a sly grin, "These first couple years are going to be cake. We'll be top of the class easy. I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face." He chuckled at the thought.

There was a cough beside them that made them remember that they weren't alone. The two kids turned and looked up at the lady that was escorting Susan.

"Susan dear, who is your friend?"

"Sorry Aunt Amy! Aunt Amy this is Harry Potter. Harry Potter, this is my Aunt, Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement. That means if you're mean to me she's going to arrest you." With that she stuck out her tongue at Harry.

Amelia Bones was surprised, which happened rarely. Harry Potter had been off the radar since the death of Lord Voldemort but here was Susan talking to him like they were old friends despite the fact that she had never seen the two interact. "Harry Potter? As in the Harry Potter," Amelia asked.

Both the kids laughed. "I see where you got it from," Harry laughed recalling Susan's conversation with Death. As they settled down from their laughing Harry pulled back the hair over his forehead and showed his scar to Amelia Bones. "THE Harry Potter, at your service Madam Bones," he said with an overly flourished bow for an 11-year-old.

"But…how do you know my niece? Also, where are your guardians," she inquired.

"Well to be honest, my so-called guardians pretty much booted me out at the curb calling me a freak and said they didn't want anything to do with freaks or their freak school. Not that it matters much, Hogwarts is better than living under the stairs and getting hit by Vernon for not doing chores right or god forbid not making breakfast fast enough," he replied, choosing the truth in the second question over trying to answer how exactly he and Susan knew each other.

Both girls looked at him wide eyed. "Harry…is this true? Do they hit you," Amelia asked in horror.

"Would you like to see the scars and bruising," he asked nonchalantly.

Amelia looked at her watch. "Yes I would but maybe later. Right now, we need to hurry or the two of you will miss your first train ride."

Susan and Harry grabbed their carts and ran straight through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4. They took a moment to remember their first train ride and here they were doing it all over again.

"We've got a long way to go," muttered Susan.

"And we're only first years," added Harry thinking of all the things he had experienced at his previous Hogwarts. Were those memories real? Were they going to be replaced? His thinking was interrupted by a young blonde girl running towards them. Harry recognized her as Hannah Abbott.

"Sue! I thought you were gonna miss the train! I'm glad you finally made it." She stopped and looked at the boy accompanying her best friend. "Who is this," she asked. "Who are you," she asked Harry.

"Harry Potter. You must be Hannah Abbott. Susan's told me a lot about you. Now we better hurry or we're going to miss the train." As he said that the train's whistle blew signaling that it was about ready to leave. After saying goodbye to Amelia and her promising them that she would be along in the next few days to check on them the three kids rushed to the back of the train where they normally sat. They went through the train cars until they finally managed to find an empty one. After putting his stuff away and helping the girls get their stuff settled away Harry sat down on one side while the girls sat across from them. He grinned as Susan reached over and tousled his hair to show his scar once more.

"Susan! You never told me you knew Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter! The one from all the stories. I heard you've been living in a castle," Hannah squealed. Susan just grinned and shrugged at her before winking at Harry.

"More like a cupboard under the stairs but I'm sure it's a castle to some," he replied. Hannah looked confused as Harry went into detail about his life once more. He explained how he was pretty much a slave. How he cooked, cleaned, did all the chores, barely ate and the consequences for doing something wrong." With a toot of the horn and a long pull on the whistle the train departed King's Cross station and bound for their first year at Hogwarts.

As the train rolled on, Harry finished the details of his life, leaving Hannah and Susan in tears. They had moved to either side of him to hug him as he apologized for making them cry and how it was never his intention. From there the discussion went from everything from a little bit about themselves to what houses they thought they were going to be in until the trolley rolled up. The door opened.

"Anything from the trolley dears," the trolley witch asked.

"6 of everything please, including chocolate frogs. Also 3 bottles of pumpkin juice. My treat," he told the trolley witch as he pulled the coins from his pocket and handed them to her. He handed a pumpkin juice, and 2 of everything else to each girl before returning to his seat.

They all stared at him for a moment before thanking him and digging into their treats. A little while later the door opened once again and a young bushy haired witch popped her head in. "Excuse me. I'm helping a boy named Neville find his toad, Trevor. Has anyone seen it?"

Harry looked at Susan and gave her a mischievous grin. He pulled out his wand and stepped outside the compartment door. "What ARE you doing," the bushy haired witch asked.

"You wanted to find Trevor, right," he asked. He turned and winked at Susan before point his want down the hall.

"ACCIO TREVOR!"

A moment later a toad flew down the corridor and into Harry's hands. "This is what you wanted right? Trevor the toad?" Hermione, and Hannah stared at him with mouths gaping as Susan laughed.

"Did I hear someone mention Trevor the toad," a voice from behind Harry asked.

Harry turned around and held out his hands that held Trevor. "You must be Neville. Here you go! One Trevor the toad!"

"Uh…thank you," Neville replied.

"Would you two care to come in and join us? We've still got a bit before we get there," Harry offered.

"Uh sure," Neville replied as he followed Harry back into the compartment. Hermione followed them in as well.

Once again, Harry made introductions. "Welcome to our little party. This is Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. I am Harry Potter, at your service," he said with a bow. Susan laughed.

"You've really got to stop doing that," she said between laughs, "all that bowing is going to kill your back when you get older."

Harry laughed at her before turning to their two new guests. "So what about you two?"

"Well…I'm Neville Longbottom…and…uh…this is my first year."

"Ours too," Hannah responded.

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm Hermione Granger and how did you do that? I didn't think we were supposed to learn magic until we got to Hogwarts but I have already been over all the books."

Harry shrugged, "just a natural I guess."

A few moments later a young blond kid followed by two goons approached the door but before they could open the door Harry had pointed his wand at it from where it was hidden.

"Colloportus," he whispered and the door lock glowed briefly before locking. Harry then went back to talking with his friends as if nothing had ever happened until they heard someone trying to pull on the door.

When they group turned to look at the commotion the saw the two goons at the door. One was trying to pull the door handle while the second was trying to pull the first one. The blonde one appeared to be angrily yelling at them. The entire compartment burst out into laughter.

A few moments later the angry blonde and his friends stormed off back down the hallway where they came from. Susan got open and went to the door with her wand up her sleeve. Harry saw the lock glow briefly before she managed to pull the door open. She shut the door and turned back around to the rest of the compartment and shrugged.

"I don't know what their deal was but I had no problem opening the door," she stated.

"Maybe you're just the strongest woman in the world Sue," Harry said with a laugh.

"I have a feeling we were better off without them disturbing us anyway," Hermione added matter-of-factly.

"As do I," Neville spoke up.

Shortly after, the group went back to their discussions about the upcoming school year. Harry really did wonder if things would be different this time around.

"What's wrong," Susan whispered from his side.

Harry shook his head and looked at her. "Just wondering what changes await us this year," he whispered back as the rest of the cabin kept talking.

"You mean other than you and me," she said with a wink. "I don't know. Maybe this time around we will get sorted into the same house."

"As long as it's not Slytherin with that slughead, Malfoy."

"Good call. You know I think you'd be a great puff. Plus you'd look great in black and yellow!"

"Are you sure I wouldn't just look like a honey bee? Maybe that's what you want though. Me to buzzzzzzz around you," Harry replied making bee noises for the buzzing causing Susan to burst out laughing once more. The rest of the group stopped and looked at the pair of them. Harry grinned while Susan was trying to catch her breath. "Sorry," he apologized with a smile. "I'll try to beeeehave." This caused Susan to go into another fit of laughter."

"Is there something going on between you two," Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes. Yes there is," Harry replied seriously. "You see...Susan and I….we….we've been sent back in time….to change the course of events. In order to do so...we must….protect Sarah Connor."

Susan's laughter exploded and Hermione looked at him incredulously. "That was the Terminator." Neville and Hannah looked confused at the reference since they had grown up as purebloods..

"Oh yeah!"

"Seriously though, I've known Sue a long time and you guys are acting like your best friends," Hannah added.

"We're just…..friends," Harry replied.

"Really good friends," added Susan as she was taking deep breaths to calm down.

"When did you guys have time to do that," Hannah inquired curiously. She had spent a lot of time with Sue over the years and never once remembered seeing him with her.

Harry shrugged. "Whenever. I mean I'm not as good of friends with her as you but we just seem to click." Luckily, not to long after that Harry had managed to change the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I plan on releasing new chapters of Hufflepuff and Slytherin at the same time which is why it may seem a little longer between updates but you get updates for both stories. For Harry Potter and the Hufflepuff I have decided to combine some of the smaller chapters in order to bring more to each chapter. This chapter is a merging of chapters 2&3 of Altered Fate with a twist at the end. I promise more original content in Chapter 3!**_

_**As always: Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review!**_

**2**

As the train got closer to its goal the announcement was made for all first years to change into their robes. Harry stepped out so that Susan and Hannah could change while Neville and Hermione went to fetch their stuff and change. A few minutes later the door slid open and the girls stepped out giggling so that Harry could change. Harry looked at Susan and raised an eyebrow before heading into the compartment to change. Once they were done they opened the door and allowed the girls back in. By this time Neville and Hermione had returned as well. They were changed and had dragged their luggage behind them as the slid into to compartment as well. They didn't bother placing it overheard though as they would be arriving at the Hogsmead station in a matter of minutes.

When the train stopped at the station everyone grabbed their stuff and headed towards the platforms.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE," came the yearly shout of the half-giant.

After setting their luggage in the area reserved for first years, they headed over to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry shouted and waved.

"Well hello there Harry. Good to see you again. I see you've made some friends on your ride over."

"Certainly have," he replied with a grin. "Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Hermione meet Rubeus Hagrid. Groundskeeper for Hogwarts and all around good guy."

"Nice to meet you all. If you all just follow me we'll head down to the boats. FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" With that Hagrid led them down to the docks. "All right you lot no more than 4 to a boat!" Harry, Susan, Hannah and Neville all got in one boat while Hermione grabbed a nearby boat with a trio of boys. One being a redhead.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Harry whispered to Susan who was sat next to him. Neville and Hannah both occupied the other seat looking a little uncomfortable.

"I know what you mean," she responded, "it seems so surreal."

"Not to mention I feel so damn tiny. We shrunk. I'm a scrawny git again."

"How do you think I feel?"

"What ARE you two talking about," Hannah asked.

"Oh you know, the summer, school stuff. That sort of thing," replied Susan to her best friend.

"But we haven't even started school yet," responded Neville.

"She meant what school is going to be like and what the professors are going to be like. Now watch or you guys are going to miss it," answered Harry.

"Miss what?"

Harry pointed as the boats were about ready to come around a bend and then Hogwarts would be in sight in all its splendid glory. "Wait for it."

As the boats rounded the bend there were gasps from the students followed by lots of oohs and aahs. There was also a "Bloody Hell," from somewhere in the back. "Language," Hermione exclaimed. Harry just snickered.

"It looks so different from down here. So much bigger," Susan said. Harry felt her grab his hand. Not in an adult way, but in a friend way. He understood how she felt.

"I know. I'd forgotten how big it all looked from this angle. By the way Sue, before we get sorted and I don't know what's going to happen there but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for dragging you into all this. I know we weren't exactly the best of friends back then. I will say, I'm glad you're here though."

She squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault Harry. Even if it were though, there's nothing we could do about it. We've just got to push forward. I'm glad you're not alone in this." She grinned before continuing, "Also, young man, that is the second time that you've called me Sue. Only my friends call me that. Are you implying we're friends now?"

Harry grinned back. "Well you don't have to be my friend but right now you're sitting next to me so your choices are me or the giant squid."

"There's a giant squid," Neville asked concerned.

"Yeah but he's pretty friendly," replied Susan, "especially if you feed him."

"Reminds me of someone I used to know when you put it that way." Harry responded. Harry and Susan laughed while Hannah and Neville stared at them in confusion.

"Any idea what the deal is with them," Hannah asked Neville.

"Nope" was the response she got.

Susan and Harry looked at the pair that were staring at them from the other seat. "What," asked Susan innocently.

"Don't what me Susan Patricia Bones! What is really going on with you and Harry Potter," Hannah retorted.

"What do you mean what's going on? We already told you on the train. We're just friends."

"Yeah but you're acting like you've known him forever and seeing how I am your best friend I have never once heard you mention him or seen you spend time with him in any way."

"That's my fault Hannah," Harry interrupted. "I've had to be kind of selective who I spend time with and talk to. I asked Susan not to talk about our spending time together with anyone else because the people I was forced to live with hated the magical world."

"It's true Hannah and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but Harry's guardians weren't very nice to him and I didn't want to get him into any trouble," Susan added.

"Oh…," said Hannah after a moment of thinking. "Well I suppose any friend of Sue's is a friend of mind. I'm sorry I was suspicious."

"Don't worry about it" was Harry's reply.

Moments later they had reached the dock and disembarked. Hagrid led them up the stairs where a stern looking older witch was waiting for them before disappearing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and the instructor for your transfiguration classes." Her gaze swept across the first years as she began her speech. It was her time to try and take the measure of the new students. See which of them might join her house.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"He must sort into Gryffindor," she thought to herself as she looked at Harry, "How could he not, with who his parents were?"

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," she continued." I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Malfoy stepped to the front of the stage and looked around before spotting Harry next to a redheaded girl and a redheaded boy. He almost sneered as he saw the redheaded boy. "Blood traitors. The lot of them," he thought to himself. "Red hair, hand me down clothes. You must be a Weasley," he sneered to the redhead.

"Blonde hair. Pompous git. You must be a Malfoy," Harry replied loudly causing a chuckle from several students around him.

"I will forgive that insult Potter because I come seeking…"

"Friendship and power. Blah blah blah. Let me save you some time. Not interested. Go away," Harry interrupted. Susan bust out laughing beside him while the other students looked on in awe. Nobody spoke to Malfoys like that.

"You wait til…,"Draco started angrily.

"Your father hears about this. I'll be sorry. I know. I know. Heard it all before. Now shoo," Harry finished as he dismissed Malfoy with a hand wave.

About that time Professor McGonagall reappeared and looked at the two young boys talking and the young girl laughing beside Harry Potter. Obviously something had happened. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"We're ready for you."

Susan grasped hold of Harry's hand tighter as they entered the great hall. Despite having been here before both Harry and Susan were nervous as they approached the main stage. They stopped just short of the stage where the sorting hat sat quietly on the stage. The hall quieted as the sorting hat cleared his throat and began his song.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauded as the sorting hat finished his song. Professor McGonagall pulled out a list and spoke up, "As I call your name please come up and sit on the stool so that the sorting hat may assign you your house. When it does you will go down and sit with them. Are we ready?" Without waiting for an answer she looked down at her list. "Hannah Abbott"

Hannah nervously looked at Susan and Harry who gave her the thumbs up as she walked up the few stairs to the stool and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a cheer from the Hufflepuff table as Hannah went and sat down.

"Susan Bones"

Harry and Susan exchanged nervous glances. "Good luck," he whispered. She let go of his hand and walked up to the stool. As the hat was placed upon her she heard its voice inside her head.

"_Ahhhh Miss Bones! Welcome back! Ready for round 2 are we? Marion told me you were coming."_

"_You know Marion?_" Susan asked inquisitively.

"_Of course I do. For many years and through different timelines. Now let's get you sorted. Shall it be Hufflepuff again?"_

"_That would be great. Although I do have a request. Can you put Harry Potter there too? Marion sent me back with him."_

"_I know,"_ the sorting hat responded, "_she told me everything but I will heed your request."  
_  
"_Thank you Mr. Hat!"  
_  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Another loud cheer from the Hufflepuff table as she went down to join them, giving Harry a wink as she went by. A few other names passed by before Harry recognized another one. "Hermione Granger"

"RAVENCLAW"

A loud roar from the Ravenclaw table erupted as she went to join them with a smile on her face. Another few names before "Neville Longbottom."

As he sat there nervously on the stool, it looked the hat was considering something.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Harry was surprised and as he turned and looked at Susan he could tell that she was surprised too. Their eyes met and he just grinned and shrugged. More names went by, including Draco Malfoy. No surprise he was sorted into Slytherin. No matter what universe or time he went to, Harry was sure that Malfoy would always be a Slytherin. Harry was getting nervous as the names neared his when finally he heard. "Harry Potter" All the noise in the room stopped as everyone stopped to look at the boy they had all heard stories about. Even the staff at the table were eyeing him as he made his way up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"_Hello again Harry Potter. Ready for another round are we? Marion told me you were coming."_

"_Hello again. Not sure if I'm ready for another round but here we are anyway."_

"_True enough. Seeing as how we've been over this before I could just place you back in Gryffindor with your friends. Of course I've also had a request from a certain redhead that I place you with her. That would make the most sense and keep Marion out of my so-called hair. What say you?"_

"_Sure. Let's shake things up a bit. It could be fun. Everyone is expecting me to get into Gryffindor. Let's give them a shock."  
_  
He heard the sorting hat chuckle inside his head.

"_Very well. Have fun Mr. Potter."  
_  
People were on the edge of their seats as it appeared the sorting hat was taking his time with Harry. Nobody could hear what they were discussing although most bets were that he would end up in Gryffindor. Nobody was prepared for what came next…

"HUFFLEPUFF," The hat roared.

It took just a moment for everyone to believe what they were hearing. The golden child. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Was a Hufflepuff. The headmaster, Professor McGonagall and even Snape all looked surprised. You could hear a pin drop….

Until the Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers and whistles! Harry grinned stupidly as he went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Neville and across from Susan and Hannah.

"What do you think Sue? Are we shaking things up enough," he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah. I think that'll do it Mr. Potter," she responded with a grin.

"Did you see the look on their faces," he laughed, "I thought McGonagall was going to faint. Even Snape was in shock."

"Dumbledore looked pretty pale too," Susan added in between laughs.

Neville looked at Hannah who looked almost as confused as he did and shrugged.

The rest of the sorting ceremony seemed to go by rather quickly. It was no surprise to anyone that Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor like every other Weasley before him.

When the ceremony was over, the feast began. Harry and Susan did their best to avoid talk of their alternate time and find a conversation that their friends could be a part of. Some of it was hard because while they were kids on the outside, mentally they were still the same age as they were in the previous timeline. After they had their fill of both food and desert, Dumbledore dismissed them all for bed.

"First years follow me," the Hufflepuff prefects shouted. "This way please!" The first years followed the prefects down the same corridor that lead to the kitchen. In fact, they passed the entrance with the bowl of fruit painting as they followed the prefects.

"Have you ever been to the Puff common room before Harry," Susan whispered.

"Nope. I've only ever been to Gryffindor and Slytherin's commons."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "You've been to Slytherin's common room?"

"Yep. Long story. I'll explain later."

"Alright. Listen up Puffs," a prefect said, "See this pile of barrels? This is your way into the common room but pay attention. Get it wrong and you're in for a nasty surprise." With that he tapped the barrel two up from the bottom in the middle of the second row of barrels with a rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and the barrel swung open revealing a path upwards. Susan took Harry's hand once more as she led them into the barrel and up the passage until they reached the common room.

Harry took a moment to take in his new surroundings and home. The room was decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colors of yellow and black, emphasized by the use of highly polished, honey-colored wood for the tables and the round doors which lead to the dormitories. There was a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff over the wooden, decorative, dancing badgers mantelpiece toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions.

"Welcome home Puff," Susan whispered in Harry's ear. He turned and saw her grinning which caused him to grin as well.

"Thanks Sue and welcome back."

"Thank you very much. I'll be here all year," Susan replied imitating one of those old muggle comedians her parents watched. Harry chuckled at the reference. The door opened behind them as Professor Sprout came in behind them.

"Gather round please," she said in her cheery voice. "First of all I'd like to welcome all of you to your new home in the noble house of Hufflepuff. I am Professor Sprout, your head of house and the instructor for your Herbology lessons. Puffs often get a bad name as being the house that is for leftovers but that it simply not true. We are loyal, patient and kind. We value hard work and fair play. If you ever need help, simply ask and one of your fellow Puffs is always glad to help. You've got a little bit before bed so if you want to explore the common room or your dormitories or meet your fellow Puffs you are more than welcome to. Welcome once again to Hogwarts and to Hufflepuff."

Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah took the time to meet the other first years that they would be sharing classes and common rooms with. Susan knew them of course but they were knew to the others. Ernie McMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley would be sharing a room with Harry and Neville while Susan and Hannah would be sharing a room with Leanne Johnson and Megan Jones.

"Alright first years. Time for bed. Boys through this door and girls through that door over there. You'll be on the first floors and your stuff should already be laid out by your bed," one of the prefects said.

Harry bid Susan and Hannah good night and followed Neville to their dormitories.

As Harry lay in his bed that evening when the lights went out he lie there thinking about all the changes that were yet to come. As he looked over at the sleeping form of Neville in the bed next to him, he was glad at least one of his friends had ended up with him. Make that two because Susan was in Hufflepuff with him and they had quite the journey ahead of them. Harry fell asleep dreaming of the many different directions in which that future may lie.

At least that was the plan. That evening his dreams were filled with pure terror as the memories of the Tri-Wizard cup, the graveyard , as well as Cedric's death, followed shortly by his own. In his dream he was rolling and dodging the spells of Voldemort, trying to stay alive. In the real world, Harry was tossing and turning in his bed until finally he rolled off the bed and was startled awake as he hit the floor. He was breathing heavily and sweating as he got up, placing all his blankets back on the bed. He needed a walk so he went to the bathroom to and splashed some cold water on his face to get the sweat off and to hopefully clear his mind of the bad dream. Heading back into the common room Harry took a seat on the couch. Every time he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep the nightmares returned, keeping him awake most of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here is the third awaited chapter of Harry Potter and the Hufflepuff! I'm essentially writing two stories at once so I like to go back and make sure I'm not confusing my story facts. The chapters may seem a little shorter but the first one had 2 chapters and the second one contained the sorting. I try to keep all my chapter at least 2k words but I always aim for more. Once I start writing it writes itself**

**AS ALWAYS: LIKE, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**

5:30 in the morning Pomona Sprout walked out her door and into the badger common room to begin getting stuff ready for the day. The first thing she noticed was that there was someone sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Harry! You're up early? Is everything ok?" Harry turned and looked at Professor Sprout and she could tell he hadn't slept much by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Not really Professor. Didn't sleep much. Nightmares kept me up. Ended up rolling out of bed so I came out here as to not wake everyone up. They would continue every time I closed my eyes," he responded groggily.

"Why don't I get you down to Madam Pomfrey and she can take a look at you. You're not going to be doing yourself any favors at this rate," she said worried about the young boy. He simply nodded, hoping that there was something, anything to get rid of the constant replay of the graveyard. Of seeing the ones he loved lying dead on the ground. Watching Cedric get killed. It haunted him and it didn't seem like it would ever stop. Professor Sprout lead him out of the badger hole and straight to the hospital wing.

Harry and Professor Sprout entered the hospital wing and sat on the nearby bed. Madam Pomfrey came out a moment later, looking half asleep as well. "Sorry to wake you Poppy but my young badger here has been having nightmares and was unable to sleep most of the night."

Madam Pomfrey took a look at him before doing a quick scan with her wand. She blinked and shook her head. Her eyes definitely opening fully as she looked at the brief results. She looked at Professor Sprout before looking back to Harry. "Why don't you go lay back on the bed and I'll get you a dreamless sleeping draught?" Harry nodded and followed her advice, setting his glasses on the bedside table. When she returned Harry downed the awful tasting medicine and immediately felt the pull of sleep. As soon as he was asleep Madam Pomfrey turned to Professor Sprout. "Based on the quick reading I got I would like to run a full diagnostic scan."

"I trust your judgement and reasoning. You may proceed."

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she pulled out a magical quill and parchment and set then up. Starting slowly she ran her wand over Harry from top to bottom, the magical quill scribbled away furiously at the results. By the time she was done the parchment was longer than most first year homework assignments. Putting her wand away, she looked at the results, getting more angry by the second. "What kind of savages did he get put with? 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, numerous cuts, scars and burns. He's lucky his magical core helped him heal correctly. This is absolutely awful! Who would do this to a child?"

"I don't know but I must report this to Minera and Amelia Bones. This is going to stop," Professor Sprout declared angrily, worried about her charge.

"I'll take care of him and do what I can about his wounds. Bear in mind I can treat the physical but not the psychological."

"May I use your fireplace?"

"Of course."

With a quick flick of her wand, her hummingbird patronus flitted down the halls to to deliver a message of great importance to the Deputy headmistress. She then made her way to the fireplace to make a floo call.

"Bones Manor," a house elf replied.

"I need to speak to Madam Bones right away. It's about Harry Potter," Professor Sprout stated.

A minute later the familiar voice of Madam Bones answered the floo. "Professor Sprout, what can I do for you this morning?"

"It's about Harry Potter, Amy. He shows signs of abuse."

"What kinds of abuse?"  
"I think it's best you come through. I've already notified the deputy headmistress and informed her of the situation. I'm sure she will be along shortly." No sooner had the words been spoken than the doors to the infirmary opened and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"Poppy, is what Pomona said true," the Gryffindor headmistress asked.

"I'm afraid so Minerva," the nurse replied. With a swish of her wand she pulled the curtains closed around the bed and removed his outerwear. She gasped at the scars on his back and his arms as well as the bruising and burn marks that occupied various other parts of his body. The fireplace whooshed as Amelia Bones stepped out and hurried over to the bed as well. She looked, in horror, at the sight of the young boy covered in scars.

"Morgana's Broom. I thought he was kidding about the scars and bruising. He had mentioned something about it on the train platform and I was planning on coming up in the next day or so to investigate. Those muggles had better be lucky Sirius is in Azkaban or they'd be in for a whole lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry Amy. I know you two were close back in your school days," Professor Sprout replied.

"It's alright. I know he's innocent and I'm still looking for ways to prove it. Nobody would listen to a Junior Auror back then anyway. That's a whole different matter though. What is important is young Harry here. According to his records Dumbledore was his magical guardian, is this correct?"

Minerva McGonagall nodded. "I was there too, that fateful night. I had been watching the house all day. I warned Albus what kind of people they were and begged him not to leave the child but he refused to listen. He claimed it was for the greater good. There is no good in what happened to that boy."

"We are in agreement. I will be having words with Dumbledore as well as these….muggles. He will not be allowed to return there. As of now the child will be residing with myself and Susan since they seem to be good friends...at least until something else can be found for him. Neither Albus nor the muggle family will be allowed to have control over him. If Dumbledore tries something while i'm not here please inform me right away."

The other three women nodded, knowing how serious Madam Bones was. There was a hellfire in her eyes that none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of. Though there was plenty of anger and hellfire to go around between all of them. They were all upset about what had happened.

"Mr. Potter will be out for quite a while still. Why don't we go have a nice chat with Professor Dumbledore before breakfast," Madam Pomfrey suggested. She picked up the parchment, made a copy and handed one to Amelia Bones, which she took and began looking over it. The anger residing in her grew with every line that she read. When she had finished she headed towards the door like a woman hellbent on a mission, the other three following angrily.

As they approached the gargoyle, Professor McGonagall spoke to it. "Lemon Drops," she said angrily, giving the password to the headmaster's quarters and office. The gargoyle spun revealing the staircase, allowing the women to head up. The headmaster had no idea what awaited him as the women knocked on his door.

"Enter," came a voice from inside the office.

As the door opened Dumbledore was genuinely surprised at the sight of 4 angry women entering his office.

"Good morning ladies, Madam Bones. What can I do for you this morning," Dumbledore asked cautiously but with a fake smile. Unfortunately for him none of the women returned the smile.

"You can start by telling us why Harry Potter was left with those...muggles...despite being warned that it was not a safe place for him," Madam Bones started.

"And then perhaps explain why he was never checked up upon," Madam Pomfrey continued.

Dumbledore held up his hands. "Ladies please. Start from the beginning. What is this about?"

"What this is about, Albus, is the amount of scarring, broken bones, cracked ribs and burns covering the child of James and Lily Potter," Professor McGonagall, stated angrily.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything of the sort Minerva. I have had someone watching the house the entire time and have heard no such reports."  
"No such reports? NO SUCH REPORTS," Madam Pomfrey declared angrily. She walked over and slammed the parchment with the diagnosis on his desk, startling Fawkes and several portraits pretending to be asleep. "Here's a report for you. One that details everything I could find on him. One that has been given to the DMLE so they can protect this child, which you have so fantastically failed to do."

"Now now. I'm sure there's no need for that…" he began, picking up the report to look it over.

"There is EVERY need for that. There is EVERY need to protect that child. As of this moment, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I do hereby strip you of your rights of magical guardianship over Harry James Potter." With that her wand flashed in her pocket, acknowledging the order and indicating it done. "From now on the boy is under my care. That means all arrangements and deals go through me. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer she turned to Pomona. "We better get going this is going to be a busy day for many young students and I'd like to speak with my niece before I go."

Professor Sprout nodded as the 4 witches made their way out of his office. Leaving a very shocked and confused headmaster. After exiting the office Professor McGonagall headed back to Gryffindor tower to get her lions ready for the day and prepare her lessons. Madam Pomfrey separated from the group as well, in order to head back to the hospital wing and keep an eye on Harry. Professor Sprout and Madam Bones headed down to the Hufflepuff Hole and into the common room. Susan was just coming out of the dorms when the pair entered. Susan smiled and ran over to her aunt with Hannah following behind her.

"AUNTIE! Did you miss me," Susan asked with a grin.

"Of course I did but that's not why I'm here. I need you to come with me. Hannah you too," Madam Bones said seriously. "Don't worry Neither one of you are in trouble."

"You can use my office to talk. Through that door. I've got to get the Puffs ready for their first day."

"Of course. Thank you Professor Sprout." With that Madam Bones ushered the young girls into the office where they took a seat. "Girls, has Harry ever talked to you about his home life?"

"Not really. He doesn't like to talk about it. Every time it comes up you can see the sadness and pain in his eyes. I caught a glimpse of a scar on his arm once and he looked away ashamed so I didn't ask about it. Why? Is something wrong with Harry," Susan asked concerned. "Where is he?" Next to her Hannah remained quiet. She didn't know Harry as well as Susan did. They'd talked a little before and he certainly seemed friendly enough. He was a good friend to both of them.

"Harry is in the hospital wing. He kept having nightmares, no doubt as a result of the place that he was staying in. Professor Sprout took him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless draught. When she scanned for anything that was wrong she found that bones had been broken, ribs had been cracked, there were a number of scars and burns on him. It is absolutely terrible." Madam Bones looked at the two young girls. Hannah looked terrified and appalled while Susan had tears in her eyes.

To Susan, the thought of someone she had become good friends with treated in such a manor was deplorable. She wished that she had gotten to know Harry better the first time around. While she couldn't change last time, she could change this time. She had been chosen to help him and she wasn't planning on sitting idly by.

"What's going to happen to him," Hannah asked "He's not going back there is he?"

"Well he's going to stay in Hogwarts if that's what you're asking. As far as his living arrangements...he's going to be living with Susan and I."

Susan's eyes lit up. "Really? I can't wait to tell him!"

"Well you will have to wait until he wakes up. In the meantime you two better get ready for classes," Madam Bones replied.

"I'm going to sit with Harry until he wakes up," Susan retorted stubbornly.

"He is fine. You need to go to class. They will let you know when he wakes up."

"But I want to be the first one he sees!"

Madam Bones smiled at her niece's caring attitude. "You've got class today. You can see him after. He isn't going anywhere."

Susan huffed and left the room without saying another word. Hannah followed behind her. They disappeared into their rooms to grab their school bags and when they came back out Neville was waiting for them.

"Have you guys seen Harry? He wasn't in the dorm this morning." The girls looked at each other before looking to him.

"Harry is in the hospital wing," Hannah responded. "Apparently he was having some really bad nightmares so they gave him something to help him sleep. He is sleeping right now."

"And I'm going to see him," Susan added confidently.

"But didn't your aunt tell you to go to class?"

"Yup."

"And you're going to ignore her?"

"Yup."

"All for Harry?" Susan nodded. "He must mean a lot for you to ignore your aunt. She can be scary when she's angry."

"So can my gran," Neville added with a shiver.

"Come on Puffs! Let's get going! Breakfast awaits and then classes," one of the prefects shouted as he ushered the new students towards the door. "Don't forget your bags!"

Hannah, Neville and Susan followed the rest of the group out of the Puff hole and towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Hannah and Neville got into a conversation about herbs and healing. It wasn't until they hit the Great Hall that they noticed...Susan was missing.

"That girl…."


End file.
